dracula_untoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ingeras
Ingeras is a major character in "Dracula Untold". He is the son of Vlad III Tepes and Mirena. When Vlad was thought dead, Ingeras took rule of Transylvania. Unbeknownst to him, Vlad was revived by the crazy pirate guy's blood. In the movie, he was portrayed by Art Parkinson. '''Biography: '''Ingeras was born at a best estimate in 1451 to Vlad III Tepes and Mirena. His father is the Prince of Transylvania and his mother was the Queen of Transylvania. '''In "Dracula Untold": '''Ingeras was enlisted under Mehmed II's Janissary Corps. Vlad and Mirena were outraged, and Vlad went to Mehmed and tried to protest, but Mehmed insisted that Ingeras be raised under the roof of his palace. Soldiers then arrived and met with Vlad, and Ingeras, wanting to make his father proud, was willing to give himself to the Sultan. Vlad ultimately didn't want his son to be raised under the roof of such a cruel man, and Vlad told Ingeras to run to his mother. Vlad then killed all the soldiers. Ingeras and Mirena went back to Castle Dracula, while Vlad went to Broken Tooth Mountain to get changed into a vampire. When Vlad came back, Ingeras and Mirena gave him a warm welcome. After Vlad killed Mehmed's 1000 men, the kingdom moves out and Mirena stays with Ingeras. The next day, the kingdom moved out because Mehmed was getting closer. A battalion of Turkish splicers attacked them, and Mirena and Ingeras fled to the forest. Before the soldier could kill them, Vlad showed up and rescued them. The Kingdom went to a nearby church-like place. The next day, Vlad's vampirism was found out about and the kingdom tried to kill him. Vlad, enraged, yells at his people for their attempted murder. Ingeras was watching from a balcony, and Mirena calmed Vlad down. When Vlad prayed to God, Ingeras weng to him to bring him food, believing that Vlad was just "sick", although he knew he was a vampire. The next day, Ingeras and Mirena watched as Vlad commanded an army of vampire bats to the Ottoman Empire. Realising that it was a trick, Vlad realised that Mirena and Ingeras were in danger. Mirena was about to fall and Ingeras was kidnapped. Ingeras watched in horror as his mother fell and died. After creating an army of vampires, Vlad assaulted Mehmed, who was holding Ingeras captive. Vlad killed Mehmed and rescued Ingeras. After taking Ingeras outside, the vampire army, led by Cazan, tried to kill Ingeras as he was the only human left. Vlad killed Cazan and the entire vampire army with his weather control powers, giving Ingeras to Lucian, warning him to take care of Ingeras, telling Mirena that Ingeras was now safe. At the end of the film, Ingeras is seen being crowned as the new ruler of Transylvania. He narrates as the film fast forwards to modern ￼times. '''Personality: '''Ingeras was shown to have a good relationship with his father. Ingeras was caring and was always willing to do whatever it took to make his family proud. In the heat of conflict, Ingeras was always afraid unless someone protected him. Ingeras was also shown to want everything to be normal and was always concerned when something bad happened. '''Physical Appearance: '''Ingeras had the apperance of an 11 year old boy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. At the end of the film, he was wearing a blue jacket with a golden crown. ￼